


Something new, something better

by hancubus



Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fiances Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Gen, Ghost Dream, Time Travel, l'manburg, sapnap finally meets dream! yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Dream and the gang are finally at L'manburg.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Nightmare
Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Something new, something better

**Author's Note:**

> quick note that Philza's wings are like elytra so he can make then disappear/invisible so he doesn't have wings all the time.   
> AND it was a pain to upload this, the internet really was shit.

“Are we really going back to L’manburg?” Ranboo asked. Nightmare nodded. The three of them, Ranboo, Philza and Nightmare sat on the dining table discussing plans while Technoblade was on baby sitting duty or rather ghost-that-acts-like-a-child sitting duty. Phil said it was payback for last time, Techno wanted to say no but Dream had already dragged him outside to play with snow even thought it was already dark. 

“Yes. We will go tomorrow. Even if your _friends_ don’t want to accept Dream, I’ll make sure they will.” Nightmare glared behind his mask. They hate Dream. But Nightmare can change that. Maybe they can give Dream a second chance he can turn himself in. The prison must be nice. 

“Okay. So… let’s sleep then?” Phil nodded and accompanied Ranboo to his small house beside Techno. Nightmare followed behind, stopping when he sees Dream. 

“Dream, lets go inside its cold.” he said, the ghost then dragged an obviously exhausted and flustered Technoblade. If only Nightmare had the ability to laugh he would. Technoblade’s face was red and his eyes silently begged Nightmare to ask Dream to stop. In his head was a snow crown--obviously Dream’s creation-- while Dream has Technoblade’s. 

“Look! I made Techno a crown!” Dream skipped to Nightmare with Techno in tow. 

“You are having fun?” Nightmare asked. Its awkward to talk to his older brother like he was a child. Dream was usually the one to talk to him like that since he is older and he liked to baby Nightmare. Something Nightmare doesn’t like.

“Yep!” 

“Go to sleep Dream. You too Technoblade. We leave at dawn.” 

The rest of them went to their respective rooms. Technoblade’s house has only two rooms, one for Phil and one for Techno and they were nice enough to give up one room for them. 

“Can you not cling to me.” Nightmare glared at Dream. His older brother clung to him like a koala. Its not suffocating but it made Nightmare uncomfortable. 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t like you clinging to me.” 

“Why?” Nightmare rolled his eyes at Dream.

“You are so hard to talk to. I am trying to be nice to you but you’re giving me a hard time.” Nightmare didn’t mean to be so harsh but he didn’t know how to tell his brother to get away without being rude. He wasn’t nice, he was born this way. Rude, snappy, bad. 

“But… I like to be with you… I miss you.” Nightmare flinched. Dream started to cry, his tears wetting Nightmare’s hoodie. Nightmare froze, torn between comforting his older brother or ignoring him and just sleep. He would choose sleep but he can’t. Not when Dream is crying because of him. It made him guilty that he fucked up again.

“I… I’m sorry.” he whispered. Dream shifted his position so Nightmare could lay in his arm. Nightmare reluctantly followed, giving in to his brother’s wishes. _To be close like brothers again!_ he remembers Dream saying those words back when he was still alive. 

“You know… I was alone and sad. Then they gave me you. I was so happy even though we were supposed to be opposites. I want to make you happy but you were always so sad and angry. I couldn’t do anything. You were made to be that way. You were much nicer when you were younger, but its okay, you don’t have to force yourself to be nice. I completely understand you, your big brother understands you Nightmare.” Dream combed Nightmare’s usually messy black hair. Unraveling the knots carefully, making sure he doesn’t hurt the other in the process.

“But.. you remember?” Nightmare looked up, locking eyes with his brother. 

“Happy things, right?” Nightmare wanted to scream. He regrets it. Ignoring his brother thinking it was the right thing to do. Thinking that Dream wants to control him when he was just trying to be close with his brother. 

Instead of saying anything, Nightmare curled into Dream’s body. Dream always felt warm, but the ghost was cold, it does not feel like Dream at all. Dream just pulled him closer, humming a soft tune, lulling Nightmare to fall asleep. Nightmare let himself free. Just one night, he can be the small boy again, cradled in his older brother’s protective arms. Just like how it was before.

-

Nightmare slept like a baby. When he opened his eyes, Dream wasn’t there. He panicked thinking something bad happened but calmed down after realizing they were at Technoblade’s house. He sighed and packed food and some golden apples without Technoblade’s knowledge (he probably would not care, he has multiple stacks of those). 

All of them met at the front steps of Technoblade’s house. Ranboo, obviously paired with Dream again. The two talking actively as they walked. They passed villages along the way. They also crossed the ocean using three boats since only two could fit in one. They travelled through portals and jungles until they reach L’manburg. 

“We’re here.” Philza announced. Shoulder’s drooping after long hours of travel. The rest trailing behind him as they exited the nether portal. It was already night time, the moon replaced the sun as it shone moonlight to the people below. They passed the small wheat farm of the community house. They used to live there before, with Callahan, but a lot more people entered the SMP and Nightmare was forced into hiding. 

“Where will we be staying?” Technoblade asked while tying his long pink hair. It got caught in branches of trees a while ago. Troublesome hair. 

“We can stay at my house and Ranboo’s house in L’manburg. We live next to each other.” Phil said before walking to the direction of their house.

“Well, used to.” Ranboo whispered before laughing awkwardly. It might be their house but they are still wanted in L’manburg. All of them are basically criminals. Technoblade---self explanatory. Ranboo, well he pretty much became a sort of criminal once he lived next to Technoblade. Philza? Well he lives with Techno too, so he is also labeled a criminal. Dream? You know the answer. 

“Hurry up, we don’t want them to see us.” Nightmare picked up the pace and Dream hovered beside him. They walked quietly and stealthily, hiding behind bushes and barrels until they reached Phil and Ranboo’s house. 

“Rest, we have a long day tomorrow.” 

-

“Okay, okay calm down you two.” Karl separated Sapnap and Quackity who are bickering at the moment. The two thankfully calmed down and sat on their seats. Karl rubbed his temple, taking care of Quackity and Sapnap is like taking care of fifty toddlers at once. 

“Nightmare will be here in a few more minutes. Quackity.” Karl turned to Quackity, giving his fiance a pointed look. “Make sure to not make rude comments, Nightmare will surely beat your ass, and you, Sapnap.” He turned to Sapnap. 

“I know you miss him, but please don’t overwhelm him?” Sapnap nodded and began to make small talk with Quackity again, hopefully they remain calm until the gang shows up. Nightmare had contacted Karl that night, telling the time traveller that they will be visiting Sapnap first before everyone else. Nightmare does not seem to dislike the idea of Quackity tagging along so he brought his fiance with him. 

“Do you think he remembers me?” Karl strained glanced at his partners. 

“I don’t know Sap, but I’m sure he loves you, you know? He never really hurt you directly and he avoids fighting face to face with you.” Karl smiled at Quackity. Even though Quackity is still skeptical about this whole thing, at least he is trying his best to be civil. 

_Nightmare: Door._

As soon as Karl received the message, he ran to the door and opened it. He knows well that Nightmare does not like delays. He was soon greeted by Ranboo who gave him a small pat (that child is so tall, why is life so unfair?) and Phil who gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, Technoblade following behind. Dream is not present so Karl assumes they left him outside. 

“Hey, good morning.” Karl greeted Nightmare but got no response. He laughed awkwardly and lead them to the living room where Quackity and Sapnap are sitting. Sapnap stood up in anticipation, waiting to see his best friend but was instead greeted by Nightmare.

“I’m Dream’s brother, before I let you meet him, I’ll have to talk to you.” Sapnap nodded and sat down while Ranboo stood behind him, saying no when Karl offered him his seat. Phil and Techno awkwardly sat at one of the loveseats. Karl had to stifle his laugh as the two tried to fit into the small two seater couch. Karl made a mental note to buy a bigger one since the three of them don’t fit in it. 

“I’m gonna make this short since I’m sure you are excited to meet him.” Sapnap nodded, still wary of the stranger that feels familiar---is it the mask?---but also not. Quackity, even though he isn’t at all interested was polite enough to listen to Nightmare. 

“I found Dream dead on Tommy’s exile island. I am assuming he jumped down and drowned. I still haven’t found his body as I was on a hurry to bring him to Philza’s place. We can try to find it soon to give him a proper funeral.” The others nodded in agreement, except Quackity.

“But, people in the SMP either hate him or simply don’t care. People will not like having him next to Wilbur or Schlatt’s grave. I don’t think people will attend the funeral either.” Ranboo made a noise of agreement. After living in the SMP, he learned that people in L’manburg hated Dream and other people who aren’t part of the war did not care. Others are completely civil while others explode the moment they see Dream. He could imagine them spitting on Dreams grave. 

“I know, so that is why we have to find his body first, then I will explain my situation with Dream. I believe it was partly my fault he died. And that I controlled his mind to do those _things_ to you puny mortals. Although if only he gave more effort into banishing me completely, you wouldn’t have experienced all those. At the meantime, Dream will stay with me at the moment until he is accepted.” Nightmare said nonchalantly, though this left Sapnap fuming. 

“So it was your fault he died?” he scoffed. Quackity immediately placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Dream is a sensitive topic. Every time someone brings Dream up he becomes irrational. Despite everything that happened, Sapnap still cares about Dream so even with their never ending disputes between their nations, Sapnap still wants the best for Dream. 

“I said it was partly mine. It was his own choice to jump, although his reasons might be related to me.” Nightmare tilted his head slightly to the side. He acts like Dream--- or was it just Nightmare all along? 

“Why do you think he will be safe with _you_ ” Sapnap spat, curling his fists. Karl was quick to grab Sapnap’s fists, fighting won’t do good in this situation, it will only make it worse. Especially with Nightmare, he doesn’t know when to stop. He is petty, cruel and evil. He will fuck Sapnap up. 

“I am his brother, he is safe with me.” Nightmare stood up and went straight to the door with a curled fist.

“Maybe if you weren’t a shit brother, maybe Dream’s still alive today!” Sapnap glared, mad at the fact that his friend died because of his brother’s foolish actions. 

“Maybe.” Nightmare bitterly answered before storming out of the house, closing the door with a loud bang. Everyone was silent for a few moments, collecting themselves and absorbing everything that happened just a few moments ago. 

“Sap, you know he is still Dream’s brother right? He loves Dream enough to ask my help and arrange his funeral and trouble himself just to make the whole SMP forgive Dream. He might not show it but he is trying his best to be a good brother.” Karl said. 

“Fine.” Sapnap said, finally relaxing his shoulder and letting go of his curled fists. 

“I’m sure Dream misses you Sapnap!” 

Ranboo dragged Sapnap out of the house, Quackity quietly following which is quite different from what he usually is---loud and obnoxious. Dream was sitting on the ground taking all the flowers Nightmare picked. Sapnap almost broke down at the sight. 

“ _Dream.._ ” Dream’s head shot up and his emerald eyes met Sapnap’s. Dream immediately put on a smile and waved. He stood up and took his flowers with him. 

“Here you go!” He placed flowers in Sapnap’s ear and one in Quackity’s. “Nightmare told me to avoid talking to strangers, but since Ranboo is with you I assume you are nice, right?” Dream finally got a good look at Sapnap. The raven haired stared at Dream, his friend looked pale, like a ghost. Like Ghostbur but he was also living, bright and sunny. Its Dream. Its his Dream. 

“Do… do you remember me?” Sapnap asked without thinking. He realized he did not want to know the answer. Hearing a no from Dream will surely break his heart. All those memories---good and bad--- from the living wiped out, forgotten after one unfortunate night. 

“ I think I do! Nightmare and I talked about you before! Aren’t you Sapnap?” Dream asked cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that Sapnap was now bursting in joy. Sapnap threw away the remaining bits of his self restraint as he tackled Dream into a hug, making them both fall on the ground. 

“I miss you.” He whispered softly, finally trying to relax. _You are here now._

“I miss you too, I think!” The ghost giggled, rubbing Sapnap’s back. 

Sapnap muttered a small sorry before pulling Dream up and dusting themselves. He is finally at peace. Those memories did not matter anymore, they can just make new ones. Happier ones, better ones. 

-

“They look happy.” Karl gave a sigh of relief. The four of them, Ranboo, Quackity, Dream and Sapnap are now making flower crowns. They sat under a big tree actively talking to each other. He’s glad Quackity is now comfortable enough to converse with Dream. And Sapnap…. he looks happy and content. 

“I’m glad they are.” Nightmare appeared beside Karl, however it did not surprise the time traveller like it used to. 

“Right, I have to travel soon, to check some important things. Will you keep them safe?” Karl asked, he did not need to turn his head to see Nightmare nod. Nightmare knew that by _them_ he meant everyone inside the SMP. Not just Dream or his two fiances (they have been fiances since _forever!_ When is the wedding?), but everyone including L’manburg. Nightmare has no choice but to say yes. Karl does not take no for an answer. 

“Thank you so much, I owe you a lot.” 

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
